1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application infrastructure for constructing illumination equipments with a networking capability, and more particularly to an application infrastructure capable of constructing a two-way communication for illumination equipments by connecting nodes of a mesh routing network from lines into planes by means of the mesh data communication via wireless transmission or power line modem transmission. Using the built-in wireless network or a power line network of the illumination equipments either built-in indoor lights or outdoor street lights with a transmission function, can easily build the infrastructure of network communications without the need of constructing a traditional network structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, present indoor lighting or outdoor lighting does not need any control unit, a switch for power ON/OFF is enough for the current lighting. As the public street lights, the determination of the lighting status will be checked by turning on all the street lights then visually checked by maintenance engineers in daytime. Once we built more and more clean energy power plants for application in our daily life, an effective way of using energy will be an important issue. Since the electricity storage of solar and wind energies is unlike the burning generated energy that can be predicted, but is affected by factors such as light intensity, wind speed and sun shine time duration. Therefore, an automatic reporting system is required for improving the overall investment and energy efficiency, regardless of the resources come from burning power plant or clean power plant, and whenever high energy efficiency is required. In existing power plant system, electric power produced by burning or clean energy will be mixed up, and then supplied to end users. In the mean time users cannot choose types of energy sources. If we want to classify and manage different energy sources, the power suppliers have to create a management network to complete the new requirement in the future. If we can make use of the design of a reporting system not only performing a self-test for the whole system to check its normal operation, but also self detecting the capacity of a battery level to determine whether or not to consume electric power at a particular time, such arrangement provides sufficient illumination continuously for a required number of hours and also allows a control center to know about the electric power storage situation to allow the overall allocation of an electric power source and determine when to increase the production of electric power. Without such arrangement, a fixed quantity of electric power will be consumed, but the consumption of electric power supplied for a certain time is not calculated. As a result, the street lights are lighted, but there is no way to predict when the light will go out. People keep building power plants to satisfy a periodically insufficient electric power, and it will incur wastes of investment and energy consumption rate.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and developments, and finally developed an application infrastructure for constructing illumination equipments with a transmission function in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.